Pharaoh David's Pyramid
by GameKirby
Summary: David as a Pharaoh and the gang travel to a mysterious Pyramid in Egypt where a treasure is hidden inside, But the Pyramid contains Traps, A Giant Spider and a Mummy. Will David and gang find the treasure?


(Pharaoh David's Pyramid) My Made-up Episode, The Whole Story

Chapter 1. -Pharaoh David-

The gang and David hangout at the Rocket Room doing art projects to past the time, Leo is painting, Quincy is making a mosaic, Annie's molding some clay and June's posing in a pose of passion for a portrait with David sketching it. David finishes the sketch and the gang was impressed with his Portrait of June calling it "The Beauty of the Wind" June suffers a cramp on her neck from holding still for 10 minutes, David massages her neck and recovers until his watch beeps and says "Attention: Treasure found in an Egyptian Pyramid" David discovers that he has an Egyptian-type outfit in his castle. The gang and David heads for his castle to pick up a few gadgets: A Grapping Hook, A bunch of Power Bands, A Radar/Laser wrist watch and a Lantern Headband. David comes out in a Pharaoh Hat, Wristbands, A Royal Belt, A Shoulder/Chest brace and a flowing White cape, The gang was amazed by David's outfit and enters Rocket while he flies on his Rocket Shoes to Southeastern Egypt. David and the gang landed at the Nile river with Rocket into its boat form sailing the river with David flying over them when all the sudden a strong wind shakes Rocket and the gang and rips a hole in the sail. How will the gang solve this problem?

Chapter 2. -Cruisin' the Nile-

A strong wind blows a hole on Rocket's sail and starts going out of control shaking the boat left and right, June falls off and David catches her before she fell in the Nile River. Leo had an idea: Using David's Cape to fix the hole, David removes his cape and quickly starts sewing his cape on to Rocket Sail and back in control to the Pyramid. The gang encounter some Nile Crocodiles (Legend of the Golden Pyramid) to surrounded the gang, David uses his Laser watch in stun mode to stun the Crocodiles while Rocket passes them until the gang sees a bunch of tall water weeds blocking in the way. David uses his Laser in Blast mode to zap the weeds out and help Rocket get to shore until David gets his ankle caught on a rope to the sail, Leo unties the knot and frees David and gets his cape back by unraveling the string from the sail and putting on his back again. The gang sees the ancient Pyramid with some Hieroglyphics attached on the door that has never been opened for centuries until David uses his watch to Translate the writing to know what to do. How will the gang enter the Pyramid?

Chapter 3. -Entering the Pyramid-

David uses his Watch to translate what the Hieroglyphics say, His watch says "TO ENTER THIS PYRAMID, TO BEINGS MUCH BECOME ONE AND WORK TOGETHER, BUT BEWARE THE TRAPS." Leo sees Drawings of an Egyptian Man and an Egyptian Woman on the other side of the Doorway, Meaning that one boy and one girl must do the Egyptian pose at the same time. David takes June to the girl platform while he goes to the boy platform, David and June do the Egyptian pose at the same time and then the door opens, The gang enters the Pyramid and when they went inside the door it was ready to close and David carries June quickly before it got shut. When the gang went inside the Pyramid it was Pitch Black, Quincy whimpers and says "Lights Please?" David grabs his Lantern Headband and attaches it the his Pharaoh Hat and lights up the Pyramid, Quincy stays behind David's cape when Annie gets caught in a trap: The Giant Spider web, Annie gets captured until Quincy frees her when all the sudden David stops the gang when he sees another trap: The Crushing Wall. Will the gang pass through all the traps?

Chapter 4. -The Spider and the Spikes-

The gang encounter and trap: The Crushing Wall, we're If the victim passes a pathway, 2 walls will crush them until A Giant Spider pops up and notices his web is ruined, It smells Annie's scent on it thinking that she destroy his web and charges her. David enters the trap first and uses his Power Bands on his hands and ankles to hold the walls back long enough for the gang to pass through and make it across, The Spider grabs one of Annie's pigtails until she frees herself and passes through the trap, David releases the walls and The Spider gets crushed by it. Annie notices one of her pigtails is ruined and starts crying, So Leo fixes it with a comb and Annie is happy again. The gang continues when they see another trap: The Platform Pit of Spikes, When David started walking to high platforms, the statue's started moving trying to push him off until he notices that there Right foot is in front of them, Meaning that you must walk the platforms with your Right foot in front of you as a Egyptian sign of Respect. David makes it across and then the gang follows him into a Mustaba (A Burial Chamber) where the Treasure is located. What other traps is waiting for the gang?

Final Chapter -The Mummy and the Treasure-

After crossing the Platform Pit of Spikes, the gang sees a long pathway until David notices a line of holes in the walls, Leo heads first until David notices that it's a trap. David quickly grabs Leo and sends him on the floor before a dart hits him on his head, Leo says "What was that for!" David shows him that you must crawl UNDER the pathway, not go through it. The gang crawls on the pathway avoiding the darts and finds the Mustaba, The gang sees a Stone box, Leo and Quincy try to open it but it's too heavy, June tells David "Can you open this?" David opens it with his Power Bands and pulls out a Sapphire Scarab (An Egyptian Beetle) while the gang looks at, David checks the Hieroglyphics and it's says "ANYONE TAKING MY TREASURE WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF THE MUMMY" until a Sarcophagus (An Egyptian Coffin) opened and a Mummy was unleashed saying "Give me my Treasure back!" The gang runs out of the Mustaba until David grabs the Scarab and let's the Mummy chase him. David says "Over here Bandage breath!" The Mummy sees David near the pit of Spikes and both the Mummy and David fall off until he flew in time on his Rocket Shoes before the Mummy fell to his doom. David sees something in the Mustaba: A secret slide that leads out of the Pyramid, David takes the Sapphire Scarab to a nearby Museum, Leo says "Mission Completion" waves his baton. At the Final Curtain David does an Egyptian Dance with his Pharaoh Hat on and he says "Bow down to your King." (The gang cheers) THE END


End file.
